Dinner With Papa Eckie
by Marymel
Summary: Greg and Jackson join Morgan and Ecklie for dinner after the events in "Last Woman Standing."


**Jackson is my original character, but that's all I own.**

**Once again, I decided to elaborate on a story of mine. In my story, "Worth It," I wrote that Ecklie invited Greg and Jackson to dinner with him and Morgan when he was promoted. I thought it would be cool to show what might have happened at the dinner. I love how Conrad has evolved over the years, especially since his daughter came to work with the team. So I thought it would be cool to have another story with Jackson and his "Papa Eckie!"**

**Enough rambling! Hope you all enjoy...and please review!**

Conrad Ecklie arrived at Maestro's Restaurant with his daughter, Morgan Brody, and her family. He had to admit he liked having Greg Sanders for a son-in-law, and he was very good to his daughter. And, as much as he was apprehensive at first about Greg having a son that the boy's biological mother left him to raise, Jackson quickly became Morgan's son and Conrad liked being a grandpa - or papa, as Jackson called him.

The four were seated at their table and Jackson shifted in his chair. "Do you hab any chocolate milk?" He asked the hostess.

"No, I'm afraid not," she told him. Greg ordered him and Jackson water and they looked over the menu.

"They've got spaghetti," Greg told his son. "How about that?" Jackson smiled and nodded. Their drink orders came and they ordered their food.

Morgan and Conrad smiled and chatted about how their cases were going and how Jackson was doing. Conrad smiled with pride at his daughter, thrilled that he had a second chance with her and proud of the person she was.

Morgan smiled when she noticed her father watching her and her family. "Dad, if it's okay...I told Jackson he can call you papa. That's what he calls his grandfather."

Conrad couldn't help but smile. "That's fine." As much as he loved his second chance with Morgan, he loved the family she had with Greg and Jackson. Conrad had to admit he was impressed with how Greg had grown up and gone from goofy lab rat to competent CSI. And to see Greg as a dad was to see just how much he really had grown up.

Jackson smiled at his adopted mother. "Are you not feeling sad anymore?"

Morgan took a deep breath as she thought about the events of the night before. She knew there was no other way, but she still couldn't help but feel sorry for Katy Hill. Looking at the little boy she adored, Morgan smiled softly. "I'm better. Sweetie, I'm going to be okay."

Jackson smiled. "I don't like it when you sad."

Everyone smiled. "Well, that's very sweet," Morgan said. "And I can't be too sad if I have you and your daddy and Papa Ecklie."

Conrad smiled when he heard his daughter refer to him by Jackson's nickname for him. "I'm glad you're feeling better," he told his daughter. "And I'm glad you and your daddy got to join us, Jackson."

"Thank you, Papa Eckie."

Morgan and Conrad both smiled when they heard Jackson's nickname for his adopted grandfather. Greg took Morgan's hand. "I'm glad you're okay," he told her. "And we're glad we could come too."

Conrad smiled at his daughter's family. Even if Jackson wasn't her biological son, he knew Morgan was more of a mother to him than his birth mother. And seeing how Jackson loved to learn and loved being with his family at the lab made Conrad feel that everything really was better between him and his daughter.

Greg whispered something to Jackson and the little boy smiled at Conrad. "Thank you for inviting daddy an' me to dinner, Papa Eckie."

Conrad smiled. "You're welcome. Thank you both for coming."

The food came and everyone eyed their food and complimented how good everything looked. Morgan cleared her throat and raised her glass of wine. "I'd like to propose a toast." Conrad and Greg raised their glasses. Jackson started twirling his spaghetti but Greg gently tapped his arm. Jackson looked up and raised his glass like his father. Morgan smiled at Jackson. "Here's to the new sheriff, my dad." Greg and Conrad smiled and everyone clinked their glasses.

Jackson set his glass down. "Mama, what's dat mean?"

"Well, I accepted a job," Conrad explained to him. "I'm the new sheriff."

"That means he's in charge of all the police, like your Uncle Jim," Greg explained.

Jackson's eyes widened. "You in charge of ebrybody?"

Conrad smiled. "Yeah, I guess I am."

Jackson thought for a moment. "Den you very impotant. Dat's what my daddy say Uncle D.B. is at da lab."

Conrad couldn't help but smile at the curious child. "Yeah, he's very important, and we all have very important jobs to do."

Jackson nodded and twirled his spaghetti on his fork. He took a bite and smiled. "Mm, dis is good!"

The grown ups smiled and enjoyed their food and talked about the case they'd worked and what Jackson had done at Mrs. Barbara's. Conrad had to smile when he glanced at Jackson and saw spaghetti sauce on his shirt.

Greg shook his head and smiled. "You know, believe it or not, some food actually does make it into his mouth." He took his napkin and wiped Jackson's mouth.

Jackson giggled. "Dis is good food."

Morgan smiled and shook her head. "You know, dad...he got that with the gift card you gave him for his birthday."

Conrad raised his eyebrows and smiled. Jackson straightened up and said, "Yeah, it a good shirt. But I don't like to wear dressy clothes too much."

Greg had to chuckle seeing his son show his adopted grandfather his shirt and not caring about the stains on it.

"Well, you look very handsome," Conrad said with a warm smile.

Jackson giggled. "Thank you, an' I think my daddy an' you look handsome too!"

Morgan raised her eyebrows. "What about me?"

"Mama, you not handsome. You pretty!" Jackson said.

The adults laughed. "Thank you, sweetie," Morgan said with a smile.

By the end of dinner, Jackson was wearing more spaghetti on his shirt than he'd eaten. Greg had to smile at his son, happily chatting with his family and just loving being together.

Morgan had to admit that dinner with her family was just what she needed. As she watched her dad with her adopted son, she knew she'd made the right decision to come to Vegas. Knowing that she and her dad had a second chance at a real relationship, she felt blessed.

Conrad had to smile at his daughter's family. Morgan, Greg and Jackson were so loving and happy together, and anyone who didn't know the story of how Jackson came to live with his dad would swear Morgan was his real mother and they'd been together forever.

Even though he was thrilled to be at dinner with his family, Jackson was getting tired. Greg smiled softly when he saw his son try to hide a yawn. "I've really had a great time, but I really want to get him home soon."

"But daddy..." Jackson started to protest.

"Honey, your father's right," Morgan said.

Jackson smiled softly at his adopted grandfather. "Are you gunna go to your house, Papa Eckie?"

"Yeah," Conrad said. "I've got a busy day at work tomorrow. And you should probably get some sleep, too."

"But I not sleepy," Jackson whined.

Greg smiled softly as he lifted Jackson out of his chair and the little boy laid his head on Greg's shoulder. "Even if you're not sleepy, you do have to go to Mrs. Barbara's tomorrow, and I think your mama and Papa Ecklie might want to chat."

"Why?" Jackson asked with a big yawn.

"Well, you know how I like to spend time with you, just us? Like when we go on bug hunts or read a story?"

"Oh, yeah," Jackson said with a nod. "Dose are fun."

"Well, I like to spend time with my dad," Morgan said with a warm smile.

Jackson lifted his head and smiled at his adopted mother. "Mama, is Papa Eckie gunna read you a story?"

Conrad couldn't help but laugh softly as Morgan blushed and smiled. "No," Morgan said.

"But..." Conrad interrupted. "How about I treat you two to some ice cream tomorrow?"

"Okay," Jackson said.

Conrad shook his head as Greg took out his wallet. "No, let me get half," Greg said. "Besides, Jacks is wearing more spaghetti than he ate."

"All right," Conrad said.

"I'll see you back home?" Morgan asked. Greg nodded and Morgan kissed him briefly on the lips.

Conrad smiled when he saw his daughter and her family - he truly felt that everything in his life was complete.

Jackson gave Conrad a sleepy smile. "I glad you got your impotant job, Papa Eckie."

"Me, too," Morgan said with a warm smile.

Conrad sighed deeply and smiled, feeling happier than he thought he'd ever feel. "Well, thank you. And you know what? I'm very glad you're in my family, Jackson."

Jackson smiled and blew Conrad a kiss. "I glad you my family, too!"

"Sleep tight, sweet pea," Morgan said as she kissed Jackson's cheek.

"Love you, mama," Jackson said.

Greg shook Conrad's hand. "Thanks again for inviting us. And congratulations."

"Thank you for coming," Conrad said. "And thank you."

Morgan and Conrad watched as Greg carried a sleepy Jackson to his car. Jackson looked up and waved. Conrad smiled softly when he saw the sweet little boy who completed his daughter's family.

"You know something?" Conrad asked as Morgan watched her husband and son. "You are a good mom."

Morgan's eyes widened and she looked at her father in some disbelief.

"I'm serious," Conrad insisted. "You are and have been more of a mom to Jackson in a short time than his birth mother had his whole life, from what you and Greg have told me."

Morgan nodded and sighed quietly. "He's worth it."

"Yeah. And so is Greg. You all are a really great family."

Smiling softly as she heard her father's words, Morgan thought about her family. Even though she was surprised to learn Greg was given custody of his son and he wasn't told he even had a son until he was three, Jackson was innocent. And Greg was a wonderful father. She knew Jackson and her second chance with her own father was a gift, and Morgan was happier with them than she ever thought she'd be.

Conrad smiled softly and put his arm around Morgan. "You have a pretty wonderful family."

Morgan hugged her father. "I do."

**The End.**


End file.
